


Insomnia at it's finest.

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Bit of Fluff, Chapter 6 is just porn if that helps, Conventions, Insomnia, Love, M/M, Sex on the playground, Slow Build, Smut, early morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers. One encounter. Zero regrets.</p>
<p>An infatuation between a brunet and a blond becomes a curse.</p>
<p>As the encounters become more frequent, they begin to wonder if something is pushing them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He tumbled off the bed, snatched his glasses and sat on the floor. His back leaned against the bad frame, a look of monotony as he sighed and got up. He kicked the empty metal trash can on the floor and looked out the window. The navy blue sky cascading into the small room he often confined himself to. He pursed his lips, thought carefully, and picked a pair of sweatpants off the floor. He cracked the door open, and peeked outside of it. He tripped on his way out, smashing his glasses in the process and held back obscene curse words as he stared at the broken glass from his lense on the carpet.

 

‘’Fuck’’ His growl was loud, but you wouldn’t hear it if you weren’t in the hallway.

 

He stood up and tried to walk a bit more careful. He managed to get out the front door and off the patio without anymore harm. He wandered along the sidewalk, kicking a stone with his hands in his pockets. His lips pressed into a tight line of sheer boredom as he turned on the second street. He blinked slowly, without any emotion visible. He coughed quietly, but didn’t make any noise after that with the exception of his Vans on the gravel under his feet. 

* * *

 

 

He inhaled through his teeth, running a hand through his brunet hair and washing his face with cold water. He held the bottle of Melatonin pills and screwed the cap back before he could take a pill.

 

‘’I’m better than this.’’ He snarled at his reflection. He took a deep breath and scowled at himself.  ‘’It’s nobody’s fault but mine,’’ He pressed a hand to his forehead. ‘’Do I really need sleep?’’ He questioned himself. He grinned like a maniac and shook his head.

 

He left the bathroom and tossed on a shirt, followed by a pair of jeans. He flung a book off his bed and against the wall. He laid down on the crisp bed sheets.

 

‘’Why can’t I just get sleep?’’ He moaned before turning his head outside to the waning crescent high above his window. He sighed before sitting up and jumping off the bed. He swung his bedroom door open and stormed out. He opened the front door just as hastily as the bedroom  and slammed it shut. The grass shuffled under his shoes as he walked down the lawn to the car. He started up the engine, turned the radio all the way down, and sang along to a song his head.

 

‘’I’ll be at the funeral dressed in all black. I’ll call out your name but you won’t call back, I’ll hand a flower to your mother when I say goodbye….’’ He mumbled to himself. ‘’Baby, you’re dead to me.’’ He finished.

 

He parked at a playground and sat on the swings. Swinging lightly, making sure his feet could still touch the mulch, wet with morning dew. His sleep deprived eyes struggled to stay open, but even if they closed, they wouldn’t stay like that. He blinked slowly, feeling the soft breeze from the swings and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for 15 minutes, still unable to accomplish what he wanted. His eyes opened, a small squint, but even that was enough for him to see the dark figure before him. Silence loomed over the two with a cricket chirp or bird tweet in between.

 

‘’....You’re dead….and I’m your guardian angel.’’ The blond quietly told the brunet. The brunet’s eyes opened wide in fear and shock. The blond grinned and chuckled quietly to himself. ‘’I’m just fuckin’ with you, but the look on your face was the best part of my morning.’’ He smiled, calming down from his own joke. ‘’Seriously, are you looking to kidnap someone or are you just sitting here contemplating death?’’

 

‘’There’s a girl.’’ The brunet explained. The blond nodded his head. ‘’Her name is Insomnia, and she’s a bitch.’’

 

The blond laughed and sat on the swing beside the brunet.

 

‘’I know that feeling. Not enough Melatonin pills and tea in the world to stop her B.S.’’ The blond began swinging slowly. ‘’And when you finally get to sleep, she does something shitty and starts everything all over again.’’

 

‘’I didn’t catch your name.’’ The brunet began.

 

‘’I didn’t throw it.’’ His voice was firm and serious.

 

‘’Very funny,’’ His sarcasm burning through the blond’s ears. ‘’What’s with the broken glasses? You get into a fight or something?’’

 

‘’Nope, fell on the floor. Name’s Steve by the way..’’

 

‘’James, some call me Bucky because my middle name is Buchan ––’’

 

‘’I didn’t ask for a back story, Bucky.’’ He hopped off the swings and climbed to the top of the monkey bars. ‘’Still,’’ He secured his legs and flipped upside down, sending his shirt and sweater to lift upward. ‘’Can’t say it’s not a cute nickname.’’

 

Bucky blushed and couldn’t take his eyes off Steve’s beautifully exposed abs. Jesus, those abs were just as hot as Steve’s smile.

 

‘’See something you like?’’ Steve joked with Bucky before winking at him. Bucky’s heart leapt 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 beats until he wasn’t sure he was even breathing anymore. Out of unadulterated habit, he nodded, eyes still locked on Steve’s six-pack. Steve leaned foreword to Bucky’s face and kissed him. Something about Steve being upside down made the whole aspect even better. Bucky held his right hand on Steve’s cheek as they prolonged the kiss for what seemed like forever.

 

_To be honest, they wanted it to be forever._

 

 

They broke the kiss to get much needed air before proceeding to do it again. Steve grinned as Bucky took his left hand on Steve's other cheek. 

 

It had taken 30 minutes. 2 minutes to get their clothes off, 3 minutes to get ready and 25 minutes for the actual sex. Sweaty and panting afterwords, the sun rising slowly over the two of them wrapped up in Steve's sweater. Bucky checked his watch, kissed Steve firmly, got up and left. Steve gathered his things, redressed and walked back home.

 

Only once they'd both gotten home, had they realized they didn't get the other's number.

 

_Shit._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High School Teacher.
> 
> The Anger Management Trainer.
> 
> What could go wrong?

The sun glinted in his blond hair through the window. He scribbled down a few words on a piece of paper and handed it to the chestnut haired 16 year old in front of him. He handed the slip, crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

 

''Detention.'' He firmly said with authority in his voice. ''You can't just called everybody a 'Twat', Christopher.''

 

''I had my reasons. Mr.Rogers, you have to understand.''

 

''I don't have to understand anything you were about to say. You can call whoever you want a 'twat'. Just not on school grounds and  _certainly_ not in my classroom.''

 

''I called her a twat beca--''

 

''I don't care. The busses are going to leave soon. I'll make sure your parents know about you detention'' He took a seat in his chair and began dialing the phone. Christopher scowled, flipped the finger and raced out the classroom. Steve traced his finger down the list of home phone numbers and dialed the number under ''Christopher's Father". He tipped back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk. He inhaled sharply at the words written on the study guide prototype in his hands.

 

 _Steve and Bucky_ scribbled all over the first 8 questions.

* * *

He ran a hand through his sweaty brunet hair and dropped the dumbbell on the padded gym floor. He yawned before standing on the bench in front of him and setting up the punching bag to the ceiling. He cracked his knuckles, took a swig of vanilla protein shake and laid down on the bar. He closed his eyes and thought of the one thing that had made him happy this week.

 

_Steve._

 

He smiled, eyes still closed and thought about what they'd done together last night. It was cut short, by a vibration in his pocket. He squinted at the bright light casting from his phone and stared at the caller i.d.

 

''What the fuck?'' He whispered before tapping 'Accept'.

 

''Hi, Mr.Esposito. I'm calling about you son, Christopher and his impending detention. He's been calling classmates 'Twats' and putting up the middle finger.''

 

Bucky scrunched up his face and scowled at the phone as he rechecked it to make sure the caller i.d was correct. ''Is this a fucking prank call? I don't have a son.''

 

Steve's face had gone red and hot. He inhaled sharply.

 

''I'm so sorry. I must have the wrong number.'' Steve traced his finger down the line of numbers and stopped it at Christopher's parents number.

 

_He had the wrong number._

 

Bucky stopped. He stared wide-eyed at the ceiling and sat up from the bench. His heart pounded hard.

 

''Your voice. You sound familiar. You sound like this guy I fucked--'' He hesitated. '' _I_ _mean 'met'_ in the park last night.''

 

Steve's face had gone redder. He tugged at his collar and fanned his face. ''….Bucky?'' His voice was low and quiet like a toddler's after their parent scolds them.

 

''Steve.''

 

The silence was killing them. It lasted that way for so long, they thought the other had ended the call. 

 

''I didn't get your number last night. I was thinking that maybe it was for the best. I don't know if you are, but I'm seeing this as a sign that we should see each other again.'' Bucky smiled sheepishly.

 

''Yes.'' Was all Steve could utter as he grabbed a stack of packets and began grading.

 

''The park? Tonight maybe?'' 

 

''I would say that  _I'm sleeping, but_ _…_ ''

 

They laughed and joked like that for an hour before Bucky had a client come in. After the phone call and lasting euphoria had ended, Steve stared at the graded papers in front of him. Instead of writing grades, he'd written Bucky's name all over them numerous times.  _Every. Single. One._

 

Steve put a palm on his forehead and grimaced at what his students were going to think when they never got their tests back.

* * *

''You need to channel your anger, Christopher! WHAT MADE YOU ANGRY TODAY!?" Bucky screeched at Christopher, who was already working hard at the punching bag.

 

''My fuck-face teacher gave me a detention today!" He pounded the punching bag before punching his boxing gloves together and punching the bag even harder.

 

''THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOUR ANGER NEEDS TO FLOW OUT OF _YOUR_ FISTS AND INTO _THAT_ PUNCHING BAG!" Bucky circled around Christopher and the punching bag. The rest of the sound in the room was compiled of Christopher's leather gloves hitting the punching bag and incoherent screaming from Bucky to get Christopher in the mood of letting out even more anger.

 

When he was done, he threw the gloves on the floor and stomped on them. 

 

''During my detention, I'm gonna punch my teacher  _so hard in the face!_ '' Christopher screeched.

 

''That's what we're trying to avoid, Chris.'' Bucky sat on the bench and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

 

''Then  _maybe_ you should come with me!" Chris yelled, his voice hadn't calmed down from the adrenaline. 

 

''Maybe I should. You can't kill your teacher, that's a lawsuit waiting to happen.''

 

''Good. I'll tell my teacher I'm bringing a guest.'' Chris smirked, grabbed his duffel bag and left out the door. Slamming it hard on the way out. Bucky checked the clock. 7:13. He sighed and headed home to get ready.

* * *

Steve paced around the classroom, eyeing the stack of packets every now and then. He was panicking. He needed to meet Bucky in the park in 2 hours, but his tests were lined with Bucky's name. The red ink bleeding through the thin white pieces of paper, stapled ever so precisely.

 

''Fuck it. I'll give them all A's." 

 

He shoved the stack in his bag, packed up his things, turned the classroom light off and left. He could feel the stack of papers burning a hole in him. He'd done something bad and his students would suffer for it. The ones who failed would be able to get the help they need because they think they passed and the ones who passed will have the correct answers, but everyone got the same grade so it doesn't matter who _actually_ cared to study.

 

He sat in his apartment and contemplated what to do with the stack of papers. He finally came around to the decision of burning them. The fire glowed in his baby blue eyes giving them the impression of being brown instead. He put the fire out, tossed on a gray shirt and a pair of black jeans. He swallowed hard as he left the apartment with his sweater and a blanket in tow.

* * *

The cold shower water sprayed through his brunet hair. The water and sweat draining down. The image of Steve in there with him flashed across his mind and he couldn't help but smile smugly. 

 

He got out the shower and threw one some jeans and a t-shirt lazily. He brushed his teeth violently, doused his mouth in mouthwash, combed his hair and left the apartment.

 

_Here we go._

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The blond waited in the park, wrapped in his sweater that still smelled like Bucky's aftershave and cologne. He tapped his fingers and stared at the moon, glowing brightly above him. He kicked in his feet to gain speed on the swing and checked his watch.

 

_Maybe Bucky stood him up._

 

He pondered why that one night stand had stood out. Why was Bucky so special? Why had he become infactated with a man that, before 3pm that day, he wasn't sure he was ever going to see again? He looked over at his car and contemplated if he should just get in and drive back home.

 

_He was glad he didn't._

 

The brunet ran, _no, bolted_ down the grassy terrainsurrounding the playground to get to the blond on the other side. He put his hands on his knees and bent down to catch his breath. He put his index finger up to say something, but nothing except for incoherent words and more panting came out.

 

"Stevie, You're never going to believe what I have to do on Wednesday." The brunet caught his breath, looked up at Steve, took one glancr at Steve's smile and grinned. 

 

"What?" The blond playfully asked, as the brunet took a seat on the swing next to him.

 

"One of my clients has detention. I have to go with him to make sure he doesn't kill his teacher." Bucky kicked his feet. "The parents are paying extra, but I still have to go to detention with this kid." Bucky turned his head, leaned foreword and kissed Steve on the cheek.

 

"I've got detention the same day, he's been calling his classmates 'Twats' and 'Fuckers'.  His parents were the ones I was calling when I accidentally dialed you. I mean, Christopher's not a bad kid. He just doesn't really care abou--"

 

"His name is Christopher?" Bucky swallowed and hoped what he was thinking wasn't true. "Christopher Esposito?"

 

Steve nodded in confirmation.

 

"The detention you gave him, is the detention I have to go to." 

 

They stared foreword at the parking lot and inhaled sharply through clenched teeth.

 

"You and I are gonna be locked in a room together. For 2 hours." Bucky leaned his head back. "And we can't  _do_ _anything._

 

 _"_ I think you mean we can't do _each other."_ Steve leaned in for another kiss, got off his swing and sat on Bucky's lap. He cupped his hands around Bucky's face, feeling his soft shaved jaw, and pulled him into another kiss, grinding softly. He rolled his hips foreword and whispered in Bucky's ear. "We can't do each other, but it doesn't mean we can't do _anything."_

 

A _s_ mall moan escaped Bucky's lips as he picked Steve up, off the swings and laid him down on the grass behind the playground. Steve laid the blanket out on the grass and took off his jacket. 

 

"You came prepared?" Bucky asked softly, raising an eyebrow at Steve. Steve nodded, took off Bucky's shirt and tossed it on the ground. He pulled Bucky into, yet another, kiss and pulled him on top.

 

Bucky fumbled at his zipper, eager to pull his pants off. Steve followed and they undressed until it was the two of them, skin to skin and completely vulnerable. Steve wrapped his sweater over the top of Bucky's back and pulled the small bottle of lube out of the pocket. He opened his wallet, snatched the condom next to his driver's licesnse and handed them to Bucky. Bucky looked around once more to make sure no one was around and prepared himself. 

 

He slid in slowly and watched Steve's face light up with pure exctasy. He thrusted again, again and again until he'd created a rhythm. Steve pulled his hand up to grip Bucky's brunet hair as he moaned, trying not to allow anyone driving by to hear them. Steve called out Bucky's name as Bucky moaned and gripped Steve. Steve could feel it about to roar out of him, Bucky could sense it too because he took Steve's mouth with his own and felt Steve's orgasm vibrating in his mouth. He moaned softly as Steve came down from the orgasm. He thrusted harder as Steve had asked and felt an orgasm about to rip him open. Steve closed his eyes and felt the cool breeze pick up and slow down. 

 

Bucky groaned and began handing Steve's cock, slow at first and then just as fast as he was thrusting. Steve came early, an orgasm finally allowing him to release all over Bucky's hand and both of their stomachs. Bucky thrusted harder, harder and harder until..

 

"Mr.Rogers?" They didn't have to open their eyes to know who it was. 

 

 _Christopher Esposito_.

 

Christopher stood mortified at Steve laying under Bucky, who was trying so hard to be indiscreet with his thrusts. He humped slowly as Christopher continued to watch with no sign of shame. When he finally came, he cried out louder than he had the night before but it didn't matter now.

 

Someone knew their dirty little secret.

 

Bucky didn't turn around, he closed his eyes and winced at what Christopher was probably thinking of him.

 

"My anger management trainor and my history teacher, going at it in the park like bunnies. Who would've thought?" Christopher stared at them and didn't take his eyes off. "I can't _wait_ for my detention now." He mocked.

 

"Hey Christopher..." Steve didn't open his eyes. He swallowed hard and began to speak again. "How are you?" 

 

Christopher put his hands on his hips and finally looked up from the entangled pair. "Pretty good, Mr.Rogers." He stared out behind them and put his hand on his forehead as if he were looking at the sun. "Pretty. Fucking. Good."

 

"How...how long were you there?" Bucky's voice was a bit high pitched as he tried to pull out of Steve without being noticed.

 

"From first pump." Christopher devilishly grinned. "But I'm a nice person. I jacked off in the slide and waited until you two were done."

 

"Please don't tell anyone." Steve pleaded as Bucky finally pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. 

 

"Yes, it was unbelievably hot, but No, I won't tell anyone. On one condition." Christopher laughed before patting Bucky on the back. 

 

"What is it?" Steve's face had gone red and his dignity demolished.

 

"No more detentions. No matter what. NO. DETENTIONS."

 

Steve thought carefully, thinking about walking into the teacher's lounge and having everybody staring at him. Smug looks on their faces, coffee mugs in their hands and gay jokes waiting for him around the bend. He inhaled sharply.

 

"Deal."

 

_Too bad he made a deal with the devil._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was hail fire of paper planes, curse words and burned trash cans.

 

Yes, Christopher set a trash can on fire.

 

It didn't matter wether it was first period or last period. Christopher always gave his teachers hell. The only difference now, is that only 6/7 of his teachers could do anything about it. When the bell rang, the students piled out of the classroom as Steve thanked God for the school day to be over.

 

"Hey Mr.Rogers." Christopher sat on a desk, smiled smugly and held up a piece of paper. "Found this gem before I burned your trash can." It took Steve a minute to look up from the textbook and at Christopher, but his eyes widend and heart dropped once he saw what Christopher's little 'gem' was.

  

_The test that he'd scribbled Bucky's name all over._

 

"Fuck. I thought I burned them all." The blond whispered to himself.

 

Christopher held his hand over his ear and leaned forward mockingly. "Couldn't hear ya!" He grinned and crossed his arms. 

 

Steve sighed, closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. "What do want this time?"

 

Christopher grinned and leaned on the desk. He put his index finger to his chin and tapped carefully as he looked at the ceiling tauntingly and thought about what he was going to blackmail his teacher into this time.

 

''Actually, I want another detention."

 

Steve stared at Christopher is shock, was he really asking for discipline? Then again, this was Christopher. He's not happy unless someone else is in pain.

 

''But I'll need to keep up the facade that I'm angry about my detention." Christopher met Steve's confused gaze and stared at it. Steve knew what he was about to say. ''So, I'll  _obviously_ need to bring my anger management trainer, Mr.Barnes.'' His grin grew wider. ''You know Mr.Barnes. Don't you?'' 

 

Steve readjusted his glasses and swallowed. He nodded his head slowly. 

 

''Good, Let's set it up for…Friday?'' Christopher grabbed his backpack and headed towards the door. ''I've got detention with Mr.Rumlow today!'' Christopher waived his hand out the door and slammed it shut. 

 

Steve stared at the door in horror. 

 

_Christopher was going to show that test to Bucky._

* * *

He paced around the bathroom with his hands behind his back and stared at his reflection in disgust. 

 

''That detention is tomorrow. You cannot let your sexual wants get to you. YOU WILL NOT DO IT!" The brunet shouted at his reflection. ''You don't even know if you're dating this guy." He thought long and hard about that remark. ''No, because you're not good enough for a guy like Steve.'' 

 

He took a deep breath, turned on the sink, washed his face with cold water and stared at his reflection. 

 

''You're goddamn right about not being good enough.'' 

 

Bucky exited the bathroom and sat in the gym. He checked the clipboard of clients scheduled to come in. The empty bars on the roster had been doodled all over with Steve's name. Bucky sighed, hurled the clipboard at the padded wall and clenched his fists. 

 

_Why do I want him so bad?_

 

"Why is it burning inside of me to have him?" Bucky thought of what they'd be like together. Cuddling on rainy days, fucking on snowy ones and hanging out in the park on autumn days much like today. Bucky closed his eyes and stared at the clipboard on the ground. The papers flipped up to show the front of the clipboard with Steve's name engraved on it from Bucky's pocket knife. 

 

''I just want things to back the way they were.'' He whispered to himself. He raised his eyebrows and swallowed. ''But if that happened….'' He turned to the window and squinted at the sun slowly setting. ''I never would have met Steve.''

 

Bucky took a deep breath, ran his hand through his sweaty brunet locks and sat down on the bench.

 

''I'm never going to survive this detention."

* * *

 

Steve kicked the burnt trash can and grabbed his things. He wandered slowly down the dimly lit hallway and felt judging stares, albeit nobody was there but him. He couldn't help it; guilt and pure lust was eating away at him and he couldn't do anything. What if he called Bucky when he had a client? What if he said the wrong thing? What if Bucky only saw him as a friend with benefits?

 

He prayed that the latter wasn't true, but even during that phone call and awkward night at the park; he didn't even manage to get his _fucking phone number_. He certainly didn't want to call the gym, but if were to call Bucky, he wouldn't have any other choice. The car ride was slow, quiet and possibly going to kill Steve had it prolonged for anymore that it already had.

 

He pushed the key into the lock and shut the door behind him, sliding his back down on the door and sitting on the floor the same way he did the night he met Bucky. His eyes were tired, but his mind and body weren't. He laid down on the floor, dropping his bag and allowing papers to fly around and surround him like a child laying in snow. There was only one thing on his mind, the same mind that's usually flowing with textbook orders and WWII factoids.

 

_It was Bucky._

 

He thought about the impending fact that Christopher was going to show Bucky the test, Bucky would think that Steve's crazy and never speak to him again. It was Steve's worst thought, but he couldn't help but believe that it's true. 

 

He had empirical evidence that this wasn't a case of puppy love.

 

_This was an infatuation._

 

Tonight, it's not going to be insomnia keeping Steve and Bucky up.

 

_It's the thought of each other._


	5. Chapter 5

The particular day of the detention, it had been raining and  _good god, there were so many things Bucky wanted to do Steve in that weather._

 

Bucky had been sitting in the back of the classroom since 2:30, sharing a quick glance at Steve who was trying so hard not the get hard in front of his students. Afternoon announcements had broadcasted over the loud speakers, followed by the bell and all of Steve's students raced out of the room.

 

_All but one._

 

That student had been smirking since a certain brunet showed up at the door wearing a white dress shirt that was obviously too small for him (Considering the buttons were going to fly off and hit Steve straight in the face) and a pair of jeans. Occasionally during the 30 minute period between the brunet's arrival and the final bell, he and Steve would stare at each other for a bit too long until one of Steve's students pointed out something that they didn't understand. Bucky would just  _stare_  at Steve until he noticed, and he would proceed to dodge Bucky's gaze in order to avoid fucking him right there and then. Sometimes he would tug at his collar while reading at his desk because he didn't have to see, to  _feel_ Bucky staring at him with lust. He wanted Bucky too, but this was a school.

 

_And if Bucky were to bend Steve over his desk; it would not be right now._

 

Christopher would fling his pencil or pen at Steve in order to get him to bend down, and once Steve did, Christopher would steal a glance at Bucky's reddening face. 

 

Once that final bell rang, Steve wasn't going to be surprised if Christopher pulled out a bag of popcorn and watched the two with mischievous ambition. Steve checked the clock often, to his dismay, only 3 minutes had passed. Christopher's feet were already propped up on the desk with his arms crossed. He pivoted his head to Steve sitting at his desk in the front of the classroom, and back to Bucky, who was sitting in the back of the class by the cabinets. 

 

Steve's heart sped up as Christopher called Bucky over and pulled a piece of paper out of his bag. Christopher winked at Steve and handed Bucky the paper.

 

''Can you check my math homework?'' Christopher calmly said, sneaking a side glance at Steve, who's breathing was returning to normal. ''After that, I have a packet to give you."

 

Steve didn't bother paying attention to the so called 'packet' because after the math homework, Christopher was probably looking to get a reaction from Steve. 

 

_Unfortunately, that 'packet' was a real one. It was also the packet that Steve had scribbled all over._

 

Bucky held it in his hands and stared at it. He turned to Steve, who was face down in a copy of Howard Stark's biography. Christopher's grin widened as Bucky tried to catch Steve's attention.

 

''I also have another detention on Friday, did I tell you that Mr.Barnes?" 

 

Bucky shifted his head to Christopher with confusion.

 

''In the park you said no more detentions.''

 

Along with giving his teachers hell everyday, Christopher was also a grade-A liar and that came to his advantage in situations like this.

 

''I cut off a chick's ponytail." Christopher said with ease and compared to the other things he'd done, it didn't surprise Bucky.

 

Bucky turned to Steve, who hadn't even shifted his head from the book. 

 

''Hey Steve?" Bucky's voice had a bit of confusion in it, yet  _hope._ Steve yawned and lazily shifted his head from the book. When his seeing adjusted to the packet by the back of the room, all the color drained from his face. His breathing became hitched as he tried to not barf all over the floor. "What's this?" Bucky was smiling at the fact that maybe Steve felt the same way about him. Christopher smirked at Steve and that was the last thing Steve saw because it only took him 4 seconds to topple out of his chair and pass out on the floor.

* * *

 

Bucky was straddling him with water in his hands. Bucky's face was so lovely to wake up to, Steve wanted to wake up to that face forever. Steve sat up and clung to Bucky's shirt, which had been safety pinned. The button must've popped off while he was passed out, too bad he couldn't see Bucky's briefly exposed chest. 

 

He was disoriented and tired, he wanted to curl up next to Bucky and just sleep. Then again, his insomnia would've prevented that from happening but it was nice thought. 

 

''Sorry about putting you on the spot like that.'' Bucky smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

 

''Where's Christopher?"

 

''His parents came by and picked him up." Bucky pointed to the clock. 6:48pm. Steve'd eyes widened at the time, he looked back at Bucky.

 

''How long was I out for?"

 

''2 and a half hours.'' Bucky explained. ''I'd get off of you, but then you'd have to do a walk of shame in the hallway with a hard-on." Bucky flashed a sincere smile and pointed to Steve's pants. ''Of course, we could always just get rid of it here." Bucky raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

_That was an offer Steve couldn't refuse._

 


	6. Chapter 6

They couldn't tear their pants off fast enough. Steve closed the blinds and opened his confiscation drawer.

 

"Garrett planned on fucking Sophia in the bathroom." Steve pulled out a box of condoms and shook the box twice. "One of the perks of being a high school teacher." Steve winked at Bucky, already hard in his pants. 

 

Steve stopped and turned to the light switch. He put a finger to his lips and pondered. 

 

"Shall we turn off the lights?" Steve raised an eyebrow and pointed. Bucky watched as his hips swayed in his red, white and blue boxers with lust. He was practically drooling by time Steve made it to the light switch. Bucky began to shake his head.

 

"No. I wanna see your face when you scream and _spill everywhere_." Bucky whispered just loud enough for Steve to hear. Steve swallowed and lowered his hand from the light switch. 

 

"Don't talk like that." Steve meandered slowly to Bucky, who was waiting to fuck him behind the desk. "You'll make me come before I get a chance to ride you." Steve pulled Bucky into a sloppy kiss and yanked at his brunet hair. "Believe me, I've been looking forward to riding you since the day we made love in the park." Steve sat in Bucky's lap and finally, _finally_ removed the one piece of clothing standing between them. His boxers were off, and he was turned on.

 

Bucky smirked and slipped on the condom. 

 

"Garrett bought the good kind. Pre-lubed and strawberry flavored." Steve quietly told Bucky as the brunet laid down while the blond climbed on top of him. "Such a shame he got them confiscated." He whispered in Bucky's ear before lowering himself onto Bucky's body and gasping at all the tension from that day, releasing and allowing him come undone. _Oh, so beautifully undone._

 

"You're _so_ lovely when you moan, Stevie." 

 

"I try" His voice was strained as he tried hard to keep himself from screaming loud while bouncing in the brunet's lap. He could feel him coming closer to his prostate with each time he took Bucky deeper. Bucky took his hand and yanked Steve's cock so hard that Steve saw stars. Steve bounced faster as Bucky's grip on his cock became erratic. 

 

"Almost there babe. You..." Bucky was panting on the verge of screaming so loud the windows would shatter. "Come on, Steve. Please." His breathing was ragged as Steve scrunched his face and held in an obscene moan of pleasure. 

 

The pleasure washed over the two as they cried out at the same time. Bucky struggled to keep his eyes open to fufill his plea of watching Steve come. His eyes were closed as he released all over Bucky's stomach. Bucky wasn't too far behind because it took Steve two thrusts until Bucky released himself into the condom.

 

"Well at least no one walked in on us." Steve sheepishly grinned.

 

Bucky closed his eyes as he slowly softened inside of Steve. They stayed like that for a while until Bucky was completely soft and Steve had to pull off of him. Steve lai'd down on the floor and cuddled up next to Bucky. He rested his head on his chest and listened to his heart slow down from the excersie high that he'd worked up with Steve.

 

Steve listened to the clock ticks coincide with Bucky's heart beat and to him, that was the most beautiful song ever. Eventually, they had to go home and carry on with their lives.

 

So Steve laid awake and thought about what would've happened had Bucky brought up that packet again. Then his mind flashed over what happened to the packet after he passed out. He didn't spend to much time thinking about it, because when he checked his email after it...

 

_Everything stood still._

* * *

 

Bucky was kicking himself for failing to get Steve's number.

 

Again.

 

He trudged through the lobby of the apartment building and up the stairs. His eyes were far too tired to care to say hello to his neighbors, but his demeanor changed once he closed his apartment door. He clutched Steve's packet in his hands like a teddy bear and didn't let go. He held it close to his heart and began counting down to Friday's detention.


	7. Chapter 7

"Class, after receiving a bit of news in an email last night." Steve hesitated. "I regret to inform you that I will be gone tomorrow for a short notice teacher's conference.'' Steve told the class before the bell. "A mandatory one, I might add." Christopher pouted and crossed his arms. 

 

''So…." Christopher waved his hand around. ''No detention with Mr.Barnes tomorrow?" He raised his eyebrow and stared skeptically. 

 

''No." 

 

"Okay." Christopher popped out of his seat, and left. 

 

Steve sat down in his seat and began typing when a familiar brunet leaned in the door frame with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Steve didn't look up, his face went red without even acknowledging that Bucky was there. Bucky cleared his throat and Steve's head shot up.

 

''Thought you could get away without us mentioning this?" Bucky held it up. Steve's worst nightmare.

 

_The Packet._

 

Steve fiddled with his fingers and didn't meet Bucky's gaze. Bucky rolled up his sleeves and walked toward the desk. He leaned his elbows on the desk and placed his hand under his chin to stare at Steve, who was staring back with fear. 

 

''You know, if I knew how smooth your desk was…I would've had you ride me on it instead of the floor." Bucky pointed behind the desk at the linoleum floor but didn't move his gaze from Steve. Steve turned off the computer, blushed with nervousness and simply told Bucky he had to go.

 

Steve gathered his things and began to leave when Bucky held his arm out in Steve's path and stopped him. Steve turned his head and for the first time; stared into Bucky's eyes. His face had gone hot and red as he tried shuffling around Bucky's arm. His breathing became hitched and the room became dizzy. 

 

''Please, don't pass out on me." Bucky jokingly begged, although it really wasn't a joke. Bucky knew that Steve was capable of passing out right there, so he lowered his arm to reduce to possibility of it. Steve's breathing slowed back to normal before he tightened his grip around his things and  _bolted._  

 

''STEVE! Please come back, you can't hide from it forever!"

 

Tears were streaming out his face as opened the school doors and left without a final goodbye.

 

''I'm sorry." He whispered, knowing that the brunet was too far back to hear. He swung the car door open, hastily shut the door, got in the driver's side and drove home. He cried on the way and once he finally reached his apartment, he flopped down on the bed and cried himself to sleep. It was the only sleep he'd gotten that week. When he woke, he checked his phone, downed an Advil pill and finished his packing.

 

He stared at the suitcase, filled to the brink with clothes, a pair of shoes and other things he would need for the next 3 days. He closed his eyes and laid on the bed, yawning with drowsiness. His phone began vibrating erratically to the point that it fell off the side table. Steve squinted at the bright light projecting from his phone and reluctantly pressed 'Accept', whispering "Damn telemarketers." under his breath.

 

''Steve." The voice was firm, loud and serious. He knew who it was but that knowledge didn't stop him from asking who it was. ''You know who I am." Steve swallowed and closed his eyes with the phone pressed against his ear. ''I don't know what the fuck that was in the school, but I  _really_ need to talk to you about that." Bucky stared at the clipboard, Steve's name written on it either with a pocket knife, or fountain pen.

 

''How did you get my number?" Steve was shaking, on the verge of crying again. He was scowling, something igniting within him to kick Christopher the next time he saw him. _Why did Christopher hate him? Why did Christopher have to show Bucky that goddamn packet? What the hell happened to it anyway?_

 

"You allow your students to text you if they're having problems with homework, do you not?" There was sass and skepticism in Bucky's voice.

 

''I suppose you coaxed Christopher to give you my number?" Steve raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. 

 

''No, one of your students is my neighbor. Tina's a nice girl, gave me your number if I gave her answers to her language arts study guide." Bucky smiled.

 

Steve stared over to the clock. His flight was in 4 hours and the airport was 2 hours away. He sighed and shook his head.

 

''I…I really can't talk about this right now." 

 

''Steve you…you can't hide from this. Please, just talk to me?" Bucky's voice was broken in the first sentence, but it shifted to a teenager playing with a puppy in the second.

 

''I have to go." Steve declared, hanging up before Bucky could say another word. 

 

Bucky laid heartbroken in his bed while he clutched the packet. He didn't even try to hold back the tears anymore.

 

''Now I'm going to have to see him tomorrow anyway." Bucky sat up at stared at the Melatonin pill bottle across the room. He trudged to the dresser, picked up the bottle made his way back. He sat on the foot of the bed with the bottle, two of the pills in the palm of his hand. "I'll just sleep it off."

 

His phone began to ring from the dresser. He sprang forward and felt a surge of hope and joy as he checked to see if it was Steve. He didn't hesitate accepting the call as a grin grew upon his face.

 

''STEVIE?" He screeched into the phone with pure happiness and hope that their relationship wouldn't end before it began.

 

''Um, no. Bucky, I just wanna make sure that you're driving us to the airport?" She asked from the other end. Bucky's smile dropped, and his happiness shattered. 

 

''Yeah, sure. I'll be over soon. Tell Clint I said hi." Bucky instantly remembered a commitment he made months in advance to Clint and Natasha, who were heading to see some old friends. Bucky tossed on a pair of sweatpants and drove to the couples house.

 

''You found anyone yet, Buchanan?" Clint leaned forward to Bucky, driving the car with drowsy eyes and a heartbroken mind.

 

Bucky had to think for a minute. The answer came up blank, so he simply said no.  The next two hours consisted of Clint and Natasha singing along to whatever played on the radio at 2am. Usually that was Nsync or indie rock bands; there was no in between. The flashing lights of the airport terminal entry illuminated the dark morning sky when they finally arrived.

 

''Do you guys need any help?" Bucky lazily offered his assistance.

 

''Just Clint's suitcase in the back. Well,  _one_ of them. He brought like a million." Natasha joked, but only she and Clint laughed.

 

''It was only 3." Clint replied, pulling a suitcase from beside him in the backseat.

 

Bucky hopped out the drivers side and popped open the trunk. He took the suit case onto the curb when his eyes glazed over to the Southwest airlines check-in side and he saw the unmistakeable blond at the counter. The attendant turned to get a suitcase sticker and allowed Steve's eyes to wander when he locked eyes with Bucky. It wasn't a moments hesitation before his face went red, but he couldn't stop staring. He solemnly waved a hand before the attendant handed Steve his sticker, wrapped it around the handle of the suitcase and tossed it on the conveyer belt. They stared at each other for about 5 minutes before Clint and Natasha secured their things, said their goodbyes and thank you's and departed inside the airport. 

 

He certainly wasn't going home to sleep, and he had nothing else to do.

 

With nothing left to lose, Bucky made his way through the crowded check-in lines and herds standing in between him and Steve. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't want you running away." The brunet softly said in the early Friday morning. ''I don't want to feel like there's something wrong with me. I will not hesitate to chase you past security to talk to you. I don't ––''

 

''How about we talk bout the thing you  _do_ want?" The blond perked up with a hint of anger in his tone. The fluorescent lighting of the check in counter project a glassy look to his baby blue eyes and made Bucky want to stand down.

 

But he didn't.

 

''The things that  _I_ want?" Bucky was getting choked up, trying his hardest not to cry right in front of all the confused passengers. ''You." His voice was firm, easy to understand that he clearly didn't want to play games with Steve anymore. "The park, the phone call, Christopher, the detention, and right here. Right now. I didn't even know you were going to be at the fucking airport and here I am. I think something's pushing us together and I can't ignore it for much longer. I was going to engrave your name on my arm with a pocket knife. It's already carved on my clipboard and pretty much  _every fucking surface in my apartment,_ so my arm would be no different."

 

Steve stared at Bucky in shock, loosening his grip on his carry on bag.

 

''That packet was the tip of the iceberg. Do you know what was running through my mind when I saw it?" 

 

Steve slowly shook his head.

 

''HOLY MOTHER FUCK! He actually likes me back. I thought we had a chance together because when people ask me if I have anyone special to call mine, I want to scream from the hilltops that Steve Rogers is mine. _Only mine_." 

 

Steve knew it was coming, Bucky's voice said it all. It was only a matter of seconds before he uttered it. 

 

''I. Love. You." 

 

Steve was crying, he wanted to hear those words for so long. His sarcastic instinct was going to shovel up, push it's way out and ruin  _everything._

 

_And that's_ _what it did._

 

"Wash your mouth out with soap." He snarled. He didn't want it to happen like that. He wanted to jump into Bucky's arms and ride off into the sunset, or better yet, sunrise. He wanted Bucky more than anything and that's what he was afraid of. Bucky would get tired of him and all this 'Love confession' shit wouldn't matter.

 

His feet dragged him into the airport building as Bucky stood watching, absolutely wreck and about to break down right there on the ground. Steve took a deep breath as he entered the revolving door and headed to the boarding pass counter. Bucky trudged to his car, drove back home, crying the whole way. He sat in the parking lot, his face pressed against the steering wheel and tears flooding from him face. 

 

''Why can't I have nice things?" He mumbled thorough his sobs. ''Do I deserve nice things?" His voice cracked as he cried harder.

* * *

His head leaning on the boarding pass counter, he'd already flooded the table with his tears and if he stay any longer, we would've rusted the table right there. 

 

''Why am I so fucking stupid?" 

 

''Umm, sir; your flight leaves in less than an hour. You kinda need to get past security and to the terminal.'' The attendant tried to speed things up. 

 

Steve lifted his feet, but they felt like chains holding them down. He cried past security, cried as he drank his morning coffee, sunk in his seat at the gate and cried there too. As he boarded the plane, he stifled his tears and lazily shoved airplane peanuts in his mouth. He hiccuped his tears and stared at the happy couples, laughing and giggling around him. 

 

''I just want Bucky.'' He groaned through his tears. 

 

The redhead behind him shot up and leaned over the seat. She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

''Bucky?" She asked. Steve popped his head up and turned to her, wiping his tears with his sleeve. His breathing was ragged as he stared at her with glassy eyes. ''You've gotta be talkin' about James. No way there's another Bucky in this state." Steve nodded his head and stared at her pleadingly. ''I know a lovesick puppy when I see one. You've got the same look that he had this morning driving us.''

 

Steve was speechless, this woman he didn't even know was talking about the one thing that could make him happy. She pointed her hand in Steve's face and grinned. 

 

''You're Bucky's happy ending.'' She lowered her hand and triumphantly stared. ''And I'm going to make sure this storybook ends well."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

''Sleep is a nice thing…Love is a nice thing.'' The brunet sat teary eyed at the red ink stained packet. He grabbed one of the many crumpled up tissues from the bed and wiped his eyes. He shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, and didn't pay attention to the 'Full House' re-runs playing on the television screen. "I can't even _get_ nice things, left alone deserve it." 

 

'' _When you're lost out there and you're all alone. A light is waiting to carry you home…_ '' He mumbled, singing along to the television.

 

Everything was reminding him of Steve, and the one who used to make him happy, now only made him cry.

 

'' _Hey Michelle, this is my boyfriend, Steve._ " D.J mentioned. Bucky stopped, stared at the television and began ululating loudly. 

 

If he jerked off, he would end up screaming Steve's name. If he looked out the window, he'd see an early morning sky full of stars like the one above him when he met Steve. If he took a shower, he'd imagine Steve in there with him and if he looked at the calendar and see the day's date.

 

Friday. The day he was  _suppose_ _d_ to see Steve for Christopher's second detention.

 

Bucky turned off the TV and sat in silence with the only the sound of his spoon occasionally hitting the side the paperboard tub as he scooped out more ice cream to drown his misery in. He laid his head down on the pillow and wiped his eyes again. 

 

''Why do I even have Strawberry ice cream? I hate this flavor" He questioned when he consumed more of it. "Wait.." He stopped and remembered his conversation with Steve from monday's phone call.

 

" _I don't think anyone really likes Pistachio ice_ _cream.''_ Steve explained on the phone.

 

 _"Personally, call me boring, but I prefer Vanilla."_ Bucky shot back.

 

 _''Really? I thought you'd enjoy Coffee ice cream or something like that. I'm a Strawberry person,_ _myself.''_

 

''Are you fucking kidding me? I bought the bastard's favorite ice cream?!" Bucky sobbed. ''Now I'm going to be thinking of him when I finish this fucking tub." Bucky devoured the spoonful and sat in silence.

* * *

 

Steve laid flat out, face down the bed, his face submerged in the blanket as he quietly inhaled the smell of smoke from the previous guest and Tide from the comforter. The air-conditioning quietly hummed while Steve hiccuped and almost choked on tears. 

 

''Why do I ruin everything I touch?" His muffled voice resounded through the small hotel room. ''I hurt him so fucking terribly.''

 

Natasha gripped Clint's hand and knocked on the door. Steve answered with a drowsy look on his half closed eyelids. 

 

''Good, you're awake." She calmly said before taking the rolled up Tactical Gear magazine and smacking Steve's face with it. He winced in pain, but it quickly subsided as the rest of his emotional pain hurt far more than that.

 

''I deserved that." His broken voice managed to push out.

 

''You're damn right about it.'' She snarled at him. ''I couldn't even reach Buchanan on the phone. I know him, he's probably eating ice cream and watching Full House."

 

Clint perked up. ''We've known Buchanan since he threw up on me at a bar.''

 

''That's not _actually_ how we met Buchanan." Natasha interrupted.

 

''Still," He continued, glaring at Natasha. ''He doesn't get worked up like that over people. He gets angry. He punches walls and flips tables. You're the first to make him cry. I'm sure of it.''

 

Steve shut his eyes and winced at hearing that. He could've gone a million years without hearing that and he'd be fine. But he  _did_ hear that and with that, came the brutal part.

 

_Facing it._

 

Natasha sauntered into the hotel room, Clint following slowly behind. Steve shut the door and dragged his back against it. 

 

''I didn't…'' 

 

''You didn't what? You didn't mean to hurt James but you did. You told him to wash his mouth out with soap because said he loved you!" Clint was angry this time. He pointed his index finger at Steve and pressed it into the blond's chest. Steve didn't look up. Clint gripped his shirt hastily and pulled Steve up by it. ''Listen here you little fucker. James Buchanan Barnes is my best friend. He's got a good instinct and you need to understand that if he falls in love with you, you need to shut up and just let --''

 

Natasha pressed her hand on his shoulder, Clint dropped to the ground and let Steve go in the process. Steve's feet hit the ground as Natasha scowled. 

 

''Pressure points'' She smirked.

 

Steve nodded and stared at Clint.

 

''We're not mean. We're just protective of him." She stared at Clint's unconscious body and pursed her lips. ''He tried training this bastard to calm his anger, he did a really good job.'' She nudged his body with her boot. ''He just has slip ups."

 

 ''What you did wasn't cool, if I can get him on the phone…I'll see if I can coax him into talking.'' She pointed at Steve's teary face. ''It's obvious you love him too."

 

She bent down, gripped Clint's shirt and dragged him out of the apartment. She turned before closing the door. ''Good luck. You'll need it."

 

She closed the door and left Steve in the dimly lit hotel room.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

He shuffled the cards and rapidly distributed them amongst the men and women sitting at the table. His eyes surveyed the unique cast before he locked eyes with a petrified blond at the table. He pulled the cigar from his mouth, puffed the smoke and pointed to the blond. A slow grin grew upon his face.

 

''What's got your panties so worked up?" He nodded at the blond, who then pointed at himself in a confused manner.

 

''Me?" The blond raised his eyebrows.

 

''Yes you, Elle Woods! What's got your panties so worked up?!" He practically shouted among the table.

 

''A…a break up…sort of?" The blond nervously smiled, trying his hardest not to think about Bucky. It was the reason he came to the poker for hotel guests, to get his mind off of Bucky.

 

''She left you for law school and her ex?" He joked, earning laughs from around the table. "What's her name?" He replaced the cigar. 

 

The blond swallowed and raised any eyebrow in shock. '' _Her name?_ " He hesitated. ''….Jamie…..Barcelona?" 

 

He stared at the blond with a scowl. The blond's face went red.

 

_Oh god. He knows I'm lying._

 

''Well, her loss." He relit the cigar and pushed the chips to the middle. "Who's ready?"

* * *

_33 missed calls._

 

The brunet buried his face in his pillow, drowning out the loud ringing or to a lesser extant; muffling it. He wasn't crying anymore; he saw that as a victory. He'd finished the tub of Strawberry ice cream and tossed it on the floor,  along with all the used tissues and clipboard with Steve's name written 32 times. The music he put on played indefinitely and surrounded the otherwise quiet room. His phone lit up and rang again, he contemplated wether he should answer this time….

 

_34 missed calls._

 

Fed up, he snatched the phone from the side table and redialed the previous caller.

 

''THANK GOD! We thought you killed yourself or something." Natasha sighed in relief. ''We met your boy toy on the plane! He's really upset about the shit he said, actually. Like, he was bawling his eyes out."

 

''I'd say I want to hear that from him, but I really don't want to hear from him..''

 

''Too late!" She shoved the phone to Steve, who was currently doing well in the game. ''Did you know his poker tell, is rapping under his breath?"

 

Steve took the phone and held it to his ear, wincing at whatever Bucky was going to say. ''Hey Bucky…'' 

 

Bucky's heart almost exploded with shock right there. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "Hello Steve." He firmly said, feeling the faucet behind his eyes starting up again. His voice was going to crack soon, but he took a deep breath and tried to prevent it for as long as possible. "How have you been doing?"

 

''…Doing okay, the teachers convention isn't that good. It's just homework, classroom tips and it smells like smoke and coffee…..coffee overpowering the most." He chuckled to break off tension, but on the other end of the call, tensions were rising. 

 

''That's…good. I hope you're happy, Stevie." The words erupted out of him, but broke apart as he said them.

 

''Are you okay?"

 

''Just fine and dandy." He didn't have the courage to continue the call. He hung up abruptly before rolling over in his bed. ''Fuck….I want more ice cream." He whispered to himself. 

* * *

''So? How'd it go?" Natasha asked as Steve handed her back her phone.

 

''Terrible. He hung up on me." Natasha raised

 

Natasha raised her eyebrows and winced. ''Ouch."

 

Steve stared down at his cards. An ace, a jack, a spade, and a king. "Now I feel like the joker…" He whispered. He pushed all his chips in the middle. ''I'm all in."

* * *

The rain poured down hard on Bucky as he swung slowly on the swing. It was day this time and if it weren't for the rain, he'd have been surrounded by bratty children and over worked parents. His brown locks were drenched with and sticking to his forehead. His breathing was steady but him mind raced with regret for being weak and ending that phone call so early.

 

The park, the phone call, Christopher, the detention, the airport, Natasha meeting him on the plane, calling him from the hotel and all of this while Steve still didn't have Bucky damn number. Something was pushing them together.

 

Bucky hopped off the swing and trudged his feet through the soggy mulch and woodchips. It squished under his shoes but the sound of the rain was all too mighty for him to hear. He kicked a rock in his path before opening his car door, shoving himself inside and slamming it shut. The rain pattered and poured against his windshield as he stared into the parking lot. He heard footsteps coming towards the car but didn't look to see who it was. The was a knock at the window and instant shouting.

 

''MR.BARNES? ARE YOU OKAY? YOU DON'T LOOK OKAY! YOU LOOK LIKE SOMEONE THREW UP ON A CAT, BUT THAT CAT WAS YOU!" Christopher's muffled shouting rang though Bucky's ears.

 

"I'm just fine, Christopher." Bucky rolled down the windows, feeling the rain come uninvited in to the interior of his car. ''Say, why aren't you in school?"

 

''Something happened at the science labs, they had to evacuate. Apparently some gas got released and there was a bomb squad and shit went down..'' Christopher pondered a bit. ''I think the science lab exploded, but that was during my spanish class, so I was asleep during the whole thing.''

 

''Is everyone okay?!"

 

''Yeah, everyone's fine but BOY HOWDY! Is Mr.Roger's gonna have a hell of a Monday."

 

''That's the last thing I need to be reminded of…''

 

"Have you talked to him at the convention? He Skyped the class, but he seemed pretty dismal." Christopher explained while heading over to the other side, getting in and buckling up. 

 

''What are you doing?"

 

"I need a ride home and my parents are at work. If I told them about the school, they'd think I put the fork in the toaster."

 

''Is that a metaphor or did someone really put a fork in the toaster?"

 

Christopher shrugged. ''That's what I heard from Garrett.''

 

Bucky sighed and drove Christopher home. Upon arriving at the driveway, Christopher got out, thanked him for the ride and headed inside. Bucky began to think on the way home.

* * *

Winning poker didn't matter if he couldn't win back the heart of the one person who mattered most. If he saw Bucky within the next three minutes, it would still be too long to wait.

 

He practically drowned in room service ice cream. He ordered so much that they gave up after 15 bowls and gave him the 16th for free. He inhaled sharply at the brain freeze, but ignored it afterwords because his mouth and brain might have felt cold, but not as cold as his heart without Bucky.

 

''Maybe he was right…something was pushing us together and I pushed him far away."

 

Steve picked up the convention booklet and traced his eyes down to closing ceremonies. He stared at the page long and hard before coming to a conclusion. 

 

''I have to change my flight. I'm leaving right after closing ceremonies."

 

He raced to his suitcase and snatched his laptop.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

His suitcase rolled along the linoleum tiles of the airport. His button still on his cardigan from the convention and a determined smile on his face. Natasha and Clint weren't going home for 3 more days, so he was taken aback on his plans, but he still knew where he was going. Boarding pass clutched in his hand with the suitcase handle and a caramel latte in the other. His headphones shoved in his ears, blasting out anything from Disney to Fall Out Boy.

 

He didn't hesitate handing the attendant the boarding pass and getting on the plane once the gates opened. He had a mission and he wasn't going to stop now.

* * *

Bucky paced along the carpet, the packet clutched in his hands behind his back. The light footsteps slowly became stomping as he began getting angry.

 

''Goddamn it, Rogers. You don't know what you're doing to me.'' Bucky frowned and stared out the rainy window. ''I mean, everything happens for a reason and I feel like Christopher has a tie to it somehow….."

 

Bucky stopped, blinked and watched the lightning flash across the sky.

 

''He seemed dismal!" Bucky bolted to the bed and snatched his cell phone. He dialed the number like lightning and shoved it to his ear. ''Natasha?! Do you know how to get Steve's room history?"

 

''Wow, not even a hello or hey buddy…but if I hack the computers, yes.''

 

''How long is it gonna take for you to do that?"

 

Natasha propped open her laptop and began typing codes. "I'll need to get a flash drive to one of the hotel PC's but it'll take 15 to 30. How badly do you need it?" 

 

''The real question is 'how badly do I need Steve?'" 

 

Natasha raised her eyebrows. ''…Really?"

 

''I need to know this. I need him. I fucked up by hanging up on the one phone call that could save our relationship and now I need to fix that." Bucky began tying his shoes laces and throwing on a shirt.

 

''I'll have it in 10.'' Natasha nodded and hung up. Bucky didn't even bother with putting on a sweater before he went out into the storm.

* * *

He fiddled his fingers during the plane ride and tried to steady his breathing. The attendant arrived to ensure he was happy with his service.

 

''Sir…sir? You seem anxious about something. Are you okay?"

 

 _Are you okay?_ The same way he asked Bucky before the brutal end to that phone call.

 

''…Just fine and dandy." He replied, choking back tears and angst at the fact that a simple everyday phrase could make him bawl his eyes out. Actually, he had no reason to cry; tear up at the least. He wasn't flying home to go back to his life or because the convention was over, albeit those were some reasons, but the main meson was only one thing. Not a thing, but a who.

 

And it was Bucky.

 

The tears stopped, a slow smile lighting up his previously dismal expression and the simple realization that he was going home to find his lover. He was going home for his one and only.

 

He was going home for Bucky.

 

 


End file.
